


Executive Decisions

by RoyaltyLaine



Series: You're Fired Ms. French [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, ROITC, Rumbelle Order In The Court, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyLaine/pseuds/RoyaltyLaine
Summary: Gold is very pleased with his decision to fire his secretary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pt 2 of [You're Fired Ms. French](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10506750)  
> For the Rumbelle Order in the Court; ROITC  
> -RL

 

 

Gold's office chair was reclined all the way back as Belle sat in his lap. The hem of her skirt was pulled up over her hips, and her blouse was unbuttoned and opened wide. The wheels of his chair were barely staying on the floor. He made a mental note to thank his partner Regina for wanting to get rid of his beautiful assistant, because without Regina's ultimatum, he never would have had the chance to have this sexual encounter with his former secretary, right now, here in the office of his law firm.

"Tell me, Ms. French." Gold said between kisses, alternating them from her lips then to her neck. "Was this your plan all along?"

Belle tilts her head back, giving her ex-employer better access to her sweet spot. "From the moment I saw you, Mr. Gold."

"Then why did you let me hire you?" He asked, working his way down her neck, dragging his tongue along her collarbone.

"It was my opportunity to get to know you," Belle said, running her fingers through his hair and grinding on the erection in his pants. He let out a small gasp, his breath was warm against her skin and only fueled Belle's fire more.

Gold looked up at her. "So you mean to tell me, you took this job just to get to know me. Then once you did, you came up with a plan to get yourself fired?"

"Yes. I couldn't very well do this while being employed by your company, Mr. Gold." She explained. "I would have hated for you to set a bad example for your employees."

Gold chuckled. "Well Ms. French, that was still a very naughty thing to do. I do believe you more than deserved this pink slip for deceiving your employer."

Belle loosened the knot of his tie, pulled it from his collar and tossed it to the floor. Mr. Gold held onto her waist and watched her unbutton his shirt agonizingly slow before tracing her fingertips along his chest, then placing a kiss there.

"Can you blame me?" She asked, wearing a lofty little smile. "You're so influential and persuasive. I was surprised I didn't come out of my panties in my interview."

Mr. Gold was utterly blown away. He never knew this side of his assistant. He always assumed Belle to be a straitlaced individual, but he supposed that even the most innocent looking women held dark and passionate secrets.

"I hardly remember your interview. Do you mind refreshing my memory?" He asked.

"Of course. I was sitting over there," Belle began, using her finger to point to the sofa in front of his desk. "And you were here, in your big powerful attorney chair, reviewing my résumé. "

"I think I'm starting to remember," He said coquettishly, powerless to stop the coy smile that arose on his lips. "And then what happen Ms. French?"

"You read my job description. Declaring your ridiculous demands that I have your coffee ready every morning before you arrived, and your notes ready for your daily morning meetings." She explained, taking one of his fingers and puts it in her mouth. Belle closed her eyes and pulled it out slowly before running his hand between her breasts.

Gold watched awestruck, if she did that in her interview, he would have hired her on the spot, without checking any of her references. He barely managed to pull himself together to speak again. "And my condescending demands didn't frighten you?"

"No, they turned me on." She revealed, a bit shyly as she told him the truth of her desires. "To be honest, I liked how controlling you were."

"Is that a fact?" He asked, cupping her by the chin so he could look into her blue eyes.

"Yes." She answered. "That was the first time I fantasized about having sex with you on your desk."

"Well since we are being honest with each other," He said, looking into her eyes as his hands went to unhook her bra. Belle shimmied it off, and Mr. Gold placed it in one of his desk drawers. "Your references weren't the only reason why I hired you."

Belle smiled with a quirked brow, overly delighted to know he felt the same way. He kissed her again, wrapping an arm around her waist and picking her up. He stood up as well and cleared his desk with his other hand, making enough room for the gorgeous, newly unemployed woman that he'd fired only moments ago. Mr. Gold gently plopped her down on the forgotten, large printed scheduling calendar. He didn't make an effort to move it. The schedule provided an excellent visual representation that all his free time was now gone, and booked by Belle.

Using only her elbows, Belle kept herself propped up, watching him slide her wet panties down her hips and placing them in the same drawer as her bra. He moved over her, in between her thighs and continued to kiss her hungrily, smearing Belle's red lipstick on her lips and his. He sent a hand down between their bodies to where she was dripping with arousal and brushed his fingers through her wet folds. She closed her eyes and moaned low, his touch was soft, but at the same time needy.

"Do you always get this wet when you're around me?" He asked, squeezing her breast, and taking her nipple into suck it until it was hard.

"Always." She murmured. "Extra panties were always essential when I came into work."

 _Fuck,_ he internally cursed himself. He should have just asked Belle out, and this would have happened a lot sooner than now, but patience was a virtue, and it looked like it worked out for the both of them in the end. Gold's fingers rubbed her clit attentively, trailing hot kisses down her stomach and running his tongue around her belly button.

"And these form fitting dresses you always wore," He said, tugging the ruffled skirt around her hips. "Were they for me?"

"You seemed to like it." She explained wearing a smile as the color increased in her cheeks, reaching for the bulge in his trousers, stroking it and giving it a good squeeze. "Sometimes I couldn't keep my eyes off your pants."

He groaned low as her hand teased him, making his cock strain against his pants. He bit her side in return for provoking his torment. He removed his fingers from between her legs, unzipping his pants, and letting them fall around his ankles.

"Let's not keep you waiting any longer then," He said.

Belle's head fell backward as he ran his cock a few times through her wet pussy, rubbing her clit, and coating himself with her own makings. Belle's body tensed up at knowing what was about to happen next. She waited so long for this. Even acting the part of an incompetent secretary just so that this scene would play out.

Gold slipped himself inside of her, making a low pitched noise that matched Belle's high pitched moan. He picked up her legs, letting them rest on his hips and pushed himself deeper inside of her, over and over again, making her back arch off his desk. Belle clutched the edge of his desk as her breathy moans grew louder and more obscene. It was the end of a work day in his office, and thankfully most of his co-workers had left for the day. But Gold was certain the remaining staff that was still lingering around the office could hear the echoes of her sensual voice. Begging for him not to stop and keep going. Her moans were the sweetest melody he had ever heard, and Gold was far beyond caring how loud she became. Belle was no longer his employee anyways.

He held onto her hips, keeping a steady pace before speeding up to meet her pleas to go faster. Belle was teetering on the edge of her orgasm. She reached for his hands that were on her hips and intertwining her fingers with his, squeezing each other's hands as they climaxed simultaneously.

Gold was hunched over her, looking down at Belle, still unable to believe that he was lucky enough to fire this beautiful woman and then have sex with her, all in the same day. Unlike the paperwork that was strewn about the floor, Gold's chair was thankfully close by for him to take a seat and catch his breath.

" I must admit," He rasped between deep breaths as Belle sat up on top of his desk, fixing her clothes and combing her fingers through her hair. " Firing you may have been my best executive decision, Ms. French."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
>  -RL


End file.
